Blood & Darkness
by Dark Jedi Princess
Summary: Katrina Phillips was born a vampire. Her greatest friends are a werewolf named Ael L. Bolt and an Egyptian boy named Khense Nekire. Together, they are off to Hogwarts to wreek havoc and blur the lines between reality and fantasy. [26.06.06: COMPLETE!]
1. Unusual Chances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_. JK Rowling, the wonderful woman that she is, does, in fact, exist, and me and ALB/L42 did NOT write the series. Ael L. Bolt belongs to Ael L. Bolt. Connemara O'Neil belongs to Rapidash/K'lanna. Aislin Krystophe belongs to Moonfire Morgaine. Chris Montgomery belongs to Kawaii Spinel Queen Of Evil. Blade Darkness belongs to IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape. Phew, I think that's everyone mentioned in the fic. Anyway, the only thing I do own is Katrina Phillips and her parents, Khense Nekire and his parents, and Katrina's species. ^_^

...

Besides, IF we REALLY wrote the series, do you really think we'd be doing this? ^_^

**Author's Note:** This is my prologue fic for the Harry Potter RP. Hope you is liking it. ^_^ Don't ask why I'm talking like Dobby. *ahem* Anyway, this is supposed to be an alternate version of myself. While all my friends do call me "Kat", my real name is Katherine Elizabeth O'Brian, not Katrina Tariene Phillips. My parent's names are fairly close to their real names as well. Khense is a made-up character based loosely around Ryou Bakura, from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_. Only loosely, though. Anyway, onforth~!  
**~*::Millennium Angel::*~**

**Quote Types~**  
"Normal"  
~_Vampiric Thought Speak_~  
_Thoughts_  
Stressed Words/Phrases  
"_Khemetic/Latin/Japanese/Spell_"

  


**_Blood And Darkness  
Chapter 1~ Unusual Chances_**

"Katrina, get down from there!"

A little girl, probably no older than three, grinned down at her father from atop a high brick wall fencing the garden of her house in. "Daddy, I'm having fun!" She yelled, grinning.

"You'll injure yourself, now get down here!"

The girl, Katrina, giggled. She ran across the wall to the other side and attempted to climb the wall of the house.

"Katrina, no!"

Katrina giggled again, and made another attempt, while her father, William, watched fearfully. Just as it looked as though she would make it, Katrina lost her footing and fell fifteen feet to the lowered area leading to the basement of her house. Tears filled her lavender eyes. She had sprained her ankle, and was in a great deal of pain.

"I told you..." William muttered. He picked her up, and carried her inside.

"What just happened?" Her mother, Lynn, asked. "I heard..."

"She climbed up the wall, and fell," William responded, laying the little girl on the couch. He took out his wand and bandaged her ankle. ~_I told her not to,_~ He told his wife, using his vampire's Telepathy, ~_But she wouldn't listen. Insisted on trying to climb up to the roof of the house. Now she's sprained her ankle._~

~_Poor thing... It'll be healed though? By tomorrow?_~

~_I think it will. She's proving to be a pretty fast healer, even for a vampire._~

~_Good_.~

By that point, Katrina had cried out all her tears, and was sniffling, waiting for the pain in her ankle to subside.

"You should be better by tomorrow," Lynn told her, in a soothing voice. Katrina nodded, closing her eyes, and dozing off to sleep.  


‹~^*^~›

  
The Phillips's were a family of Wizarding vampires living in St. John's Wood, in the north of London. Their young daughter, Katrina, was an adventuresome little bother, which her parents, William and Lynn, had to deal with on a daily, or, rather, nightly basis. It seemed she was always getting into trouble. This did, of course, mean she had a great many injuries to heal. Luckily, she was a fast healer, even for her species, and usually recovered within twenty-four hours of receiving an injury.

Her parents often pondered what to do with the little terror whenever she got into trouble, which usually involved scaling large heights. It was decided that they'd let her heal, then punish her when she recovered. This seldom worked, however, and William and Lynn had almost given up hope.

Then, the Bolts happened.

Or, rather, they moved into the neighborhood just to the south of St. John's Wood, called Maida Vale. Everything started to turn around, that one night.

The night of the full moon... 


	2. The Night Of The Full Moon

**_Chapter 2: The Night of the Full Moon_**

  
Late on in April, William had decided to take his daughter out to the local park, Paddington Rec. Obviously, it was at night. Katrina couldn't walk out into the daylight. Neither could William, come to think of it.

When Katrina had been born, the Ministry had told her parents that they would be keeping a close eye on their family. Vampiric children had to have a close eye kept on them, to make sure they didn't hurt anyone. Their instincts to kill humans usually kicked in around age ten, so William didn't have to worry too much about Katrina killing people, at least, not for a few years. She was five at this point, though she looked to be about seven. She was taller than most children her age, and her wavy blond hair had grown out to her knees, her eyes, a pale lavender when she was younger, had deepened, and become an amethyst color. Her father, tall and brooding, had dark blond hair and the same colour eyes as his daughter. William, not wanting to get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic, had decided to train his daughter not to feed off humans, but small animals instead.

Katrina had run off onto one of the paths, looking for something to eat, when a loud howl sounded in the air. It was followed by another one, and soon, a chorus of howls sounded. Katrina turned in the direction of the sound, and ran towards one of the walled off gardens. "Dad!"

A small, wolfish shadow bounded up to the gate and poked its head through the bars. Katrina watched it with interest. Then, her father grabbed her from behind. Katrina let out a cry of protest, struggling against her father's grasp.

"Be QUIET, Katrina," William growled.

A figure approached them, pointing a wand warily at them. He unlatched the gate, and picked up a young girl, carrying her in his arms. William chose that point to speak up.

"Haboring werewolves, are we, Bolt?" He said, dryly.

The man, Rick Bolt, tensed slightly, then looked at William. "You might say that, Phillips."

William stepped out into the faint starlight, fangs gleaming. His black clothes made his pale skin stand out more. "I must admit, I didn't expect you, of all people, to be back in London so soon. Shouldn't you be in America, hunting my kind?"

"The mission got cut short," Rick replied, shortly. He shot William a glare. "Blame Xander. He bit my daughter, the neighbors were upset, we moved. End of story."

William nodded, ignoring his daughter's strangled "Daaaaaaad!". "That is your child, then?"

Rick looked down at the young girl in his arms. She had fallen asleep at some point. "Yes. You've obviously got one of your own, and a vampire at that, I presume?"

"It could not be any other way. You know that."

"Look, Phillips, I know you were a Slytherin and I was a Hufflepuff, but House rivalry shouldn't really matter anymore, should it? At least not for our daughters. They really could be good friends, if you let them. They're both Dark Creatures, you know... they could have a lot to bond over."

William raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Yes, I do. I admit that the House rivalry was stupid, and is even more so now than it was before. Let's put it behind us, or at least let our children be friends if we cannot."

William considered that for a moment. "Indeed, Bolt. It seems that Hufflepuff instincts do indeed resolve certain situations. Very well, I will consent."

Katrina growled, and yelled, "Dad, LET GO!" She was obviously not listening to the conversation between the two Hogwarts alumni, despite the fact that it concerned herself.

"Let her go, Phillips."

William did as he was asked, albeit reluctantly. He looked down at his daughter with a stern look on his pale face. "Stay away from Mr. Bolt's dog, Katrina. Do you understand?"

Katrina scowled, both at the new rule and the fact that her father had used her full first name, but she nodded. "I'm hungry."

William waved her off. "Yes, yes, I'll get you something in a minute. So, Bolt, shall we have the girls meet a week from tomorrow? I assume your daughter will be recovered by then."

"Indeed. That works fine." Rick nodded. "See you later, Phillips." He glanced down at the patiently waiting collie. "Come, Sheba. We're going home."

William huffed, slightly annoyed, for reasons unknown, and went to get his daughter something to eat. 


	3. Three's A Crowd

**_Chapter 3~ Three's A Crowd_**

Katrina and Ael hit it off right away. Being the so-called "Dark Creatures" that they were, they had a lot in common and almost immediately formed a bond of friendship. Prone to fits of mischief, they would often scheme together and pull pranks on their parents, neighbors, and what-have-you. Each month, Kat, as she now preferred to be called, would accompany Ael and Sheba to Paddington Rec as the young werewolf girl underwent her transformation, and sometimes her vampire friend would unlock the gate and let her run free for a few hours, making sure she didn't stray too close to houses and therefore people.

However, when summer rolled around the corner, Kat was confined to her house, due to the excessive amounts of sunlight. She sorely missed her friend, and, as a result, was bored stiff. She was often found hanging off the chandelier in the living room because of this.

Kat's father, noting that his daughter seemed to be rather upset as of late, decided to owl Akhinu Nekire, an old school friend of his. Akhinu had a young son, a boy called Khense, who was about Kat's age. William arranged for the boy to come over, since Kat couldn't go out into the sunlight.

Ael had gone to Diagon Alley with her brother, Chris, and her father, that day, so Kat was more bored than she usually was. Hanging from the chandelier as she usually was, she perked her head up and let out a soft growl when she heard a knock at the door. William, who had been watching her warily, got up and opened it, jumping out of the path of a faint beam of sunlight.

Akhinu was standing in the doorway. He was a tall man, with an angular face, and silver-white hair which was cropped short. Light blue eyes glimmered behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Beside him was a boy with his same hair and eyes, probably no older than four, as Kat was. Kat eyed the boy curiously. He smiled faintly at her.

"William!" Akhinu said, jovially. He stepped inside and shut the door, giving William a brotherly hug.

"Hello, Akhinu," William responded. He moved into the living room. "Katrina's on the chandelier."

Akhinu looked up at the chandelier, where Kat was grinning, rather sheepishly. "That's her, then?"

"Yes. Katrina, get down from there and join us, will you?"

"'Kay!" She leapt down and landed on her feet. She dashed over to them. "Hi!"

"Bit energetic, aren't you?" Khense said, in a soft, timid voice.

"Indeed," William said. "Katrina, you and Khense go off and play, I'll talk with Akhinu, alright?"

"'Kay! C'mon," She said to Khense. She led him upstairs.

"How far up is your room, anyway?" Khense panted as they climbed the steep stairs of the house, now on the second floor.

"Top floor," Kat responded, a grin on her face. They climbed the last flight of stairs.

The top floor of the house was relatively small. It consisted of a landing, a small storage closet, a bathroom, and a relatively large bedroom, which belonged to Kat. There was a perch near the railing of the landing, which the family owl, Ra, was resting on. Ra was a handsome male Tawny owl, named for the Khemetian Sun god. This was rather ironic, coming from a family of vampires, but he had been named such nonetheless.

"Hullo, Ra," Kat said, reaching up to stroke the owl's feathers. Ra hooted softly and nipped Kat's ear, causing her to giggle. "My room's here," Kat said, grinning. She opened the door.

Kat's room was a very gloomy one indeed. Black drapes covered the only two windows in the room, preventing any sunlight from entering the room. There were, however, tiny pinpricks of lavender light scattered about the room, magicked there by Lynn. There was a bed in the far corner of the room, a closet on the end nearest to the door, and a desk between the two windows, but it was otherwise lacking in furniture.

"Wow..." Khense said, staring at the little lavender lights that were floating around the room. "I like the lights..."

"Thanks, Mum magicked them there. She thought my room would be too gloomy other wise."

"... I think she was right..."

Kat frowned slightly, but her face brightened up almost immediately. "Hey, do you know Ael Bolt?"

"... Uhmm... no..."

Katrina raised one of her eyebrows, but she immediately grinned. "Oh, I've GOT to introduce you to her! She's really nice. You might like her."

"... Is she a witch?"

Kat face-faulted. "Well, I'm not too sure yet. But I don't think that matters too much... And I think her brother is a Wizard, Ael said she had to go to Diagon Alley with him today..."

"... She's probably a half blood..."

"I don't care about that, and, personally, I don't think you should, either."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've heard my dad talk about stuff like that... I think he thinks that only Purebloods should be educated in how to use magic..."

"Not a very good attitude, is it?"

"... I guess not..."

Kat leapt up on to her desk, and sat there, grinning. "So, you see my point, then?"

"... I guess..."

Khense moved over to one of the windows, and pulled open the drapes. Kat shrieked as a beam of sunlight entered the room and shrank back into the shadows. Khense looked apologetic, then closed the drapes again.

"Sorry," He said quickly. "I didn't realize..."

Kat shook, a little scared.

"What happened?"

Kat and Khense looked at the doorway. William and Akhinu were standing there, having heard Kat's shriek.

"Uhmm... I... opened the curtains..." Khense said, timidly.

William cast a surly look at him. "Don't open the curtains if it's daytime and Katrina's in the room, you understand?"

"... Yes, sir..."

William sighed, and he and Akhinu left the room.

Kat sat upon her desk, shaking, for a few minutes. She regained herself soon, though. She got down from on top of her desk, and started writing something on a slip of parchment. She then called Ra into the room, and told him to deliver the note she had just written. As soon as Ra flew out the window, she resumed her former position.

Khense remained silent, feeling very bad about the incident.

"It's alright, you know," Kat said, after a while. "I don't blame you. You didn't know."

Khense looked up. "Really?"

Kat smiled. "Really. I don't blame you. You had no idea what would happen if..."

"Thanks..."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence after that. After awhile, Kat's double-pointed ears twitched as she heard the sound of paws bounding up the street. "That's Ael!" She squeaked.

"Lucy, I'm hooome!" Ael's voice said. Kat squeaked again, and rushed downstairs, tackling Ael and hugging her VERY tightly. Khense followed calmly, and watched as the two friends broke apart.

Ael stared at Khense for a bit. After about a minute, she said, "So, is this your little boyfriend?"

"Uhh... boyfriend?" Kat said, looking confused. "Ael, I just met him a few hours ago." She grinned rather sheepishly.

Khense went red, but held out his hand. "I'm Khense Nekire," He said, rather timidly.

Ael immediately grabbed Khense's hand and proceeded to shake his entire arm with the force of a bodybuilder swinging a bullwhip. "Hiya, Khense! Nice to meetcha!"

"Wha... how... nyergh?" Khense sputtered, rubbing his now-numb arm.

"Oh, didn't Kat tell you? I'm a werewolf," Ael said, grinning a little.

Khense blinked, then slapped his forehead. "That explains so much!"


	4. Instincts

**_Chapter 4~ Instincts_**

William Phillips sat warily outside his daughter's room, where she was tied up. She was now ten years old, and at that age, the vampire's instincts to hunt human blood were awoken. A year ago, Ael's killer instincts had awoken. Kat had restrained her, causing her arms and legs to get all bloodied up. The wounds had taken months to heal.

William had chained Kat to her bed, and given her a special potion used to knock vampires unconscious. She would remain tied to her bed until sunrise of the next day.

On sunset of the day of a vampire's tenth birthday, their killer instincts would be awakened, previously at rest. They would become uncontrollable, attacking any human, Wizard and Muggle alike, which gave off a scent of warm, clean blood, until the sun rose the following morning, when their frenzied state would diminish. It resulted in many deaths. This event was called The Awakening, and the Ministry of Magic forced all vampires going through The Awakening to be restrained and knocked out, as to minimize deaths. William, not wanting to be dusted any time soon, had obeyed those orders.

William checked his watch. It was only one o'clock in the morning. He sighed. Sunrise was at five o'clock. Four more hours of Kat's frenzied state.

"Uhmmm… Mr. Phillips?"

William looked up. Ael was standing in front of him, looking worried. Khense was behind her, a nervous expression on his face. "Ael. Khense."

"Where's Kat?" Khense said, softly.

"You can't talk to her."

"Why not?" Ael demanded.

"She's going through The Awakening."

"What's…" Ael began. William hastily explained it, then jumped as he heard Kat let out a loud screech.

"Khense, she's smelled you, get out of here…" William warned.

"Will she always be like this?" Ael said as Khense left.

"No. She'll return to normal at sunrise, but she will hunger for human blood from now on."

"What're you going to do about that?"

"I'll have to do something, I'm just not sure what."

"Mr. Phillips, can I go in there and see her?"

William eyed her, warily.

"She knows I'm not human, she can detect it."

"Still…"

"PLEASE?"

William sighed. "As long as you don't untie her."

Ael nodded. She cracked open the door to Kat's room. Kat was wailing, breathing hard, struggling against her bindings. "Kat? It's me… Ael…"

Kat screeched again. "Let me go! Blood… I NEED BLOOD!"

"I can't…" Ael said. "We can't let you go…"

Kat snarled, bared her fangs, flexed her clawed hands, struggled. The chains bound her tightly to the bed, and she couldn't break free. Her eyes were bloodshot, so much so that they were almost glowing a bright, deep crimson color.

Ael's eyes started to water. She hated seeing her friend like this, but she knew she couldn't do anything.

"I smell a HUMAN!" Kat shrieked, her voice sounding monstrous, unnatural.

Ael and William exchanged fearful glances.

"Khense…" They said.

"He hasn't left…" William muttered. "Ael, go find him, get him out of here!"

Ael nodded, and hurried out of the room…

The chains binding Kat snapped. Ael gasped. Kat, looking very evil indeed, advanced slowly on her. "Oh, Ael…" She hissed. "Why don't you tell me where our dear Khense is… I know I can't hurt you… but he'll make a very nice meal indeed…"

"Stay away!" Ael warned her, fumbling in her pockets.

"You wouldn't happen to have a CROSS in there, would you, Ael?" Kat hissed, grinning.

"No…" Ael began. Kat laughed, evilly. Ael found what she was looking for: A vial of Holy Water. "But I do have…" She uncapped the vial. "THIS!" She threw it at her friend with all her might, and ran downstairs to get Khense out of the house.

"WRETCHED WEREWOLF!" Kat screamed, clutching her face where the Holy Water had hit it. It was a burning red, and swollen. Ael tried not to take this too hard. Kat wasn't herself right now, after all. She ran.

Khense was downstairs, cowering behind one of the drapes in the living room. Ael grabbed his arm.

"Why didn't you leave?!" She scolded him. "Mr. Phillips told you to go before Kat hurt you!"

"I couldn't leave her like this…" Khense said, timidly.

"Ah, there's our silver-haired lad," A hissing, evil voice said. Ael looked up, eyes wide. Kat must have scaled down the building to get downstairs before Ael did. "Give him here, Ael… if he's lucky, I might turn him… if he's not…"

"You think I'm going to let you kill and feed off of your friend?!" Ael said. "Not a chance!"

Khense trembled, hiding from Kat's burning gaze. Ael moved to do something, to restrain the frenzied vampire, but before she could, three voices shouted, "Stupefy!"

William had come downstairs, and he had his wand out. Akhinu Nekire and Rick Bolt were standing in the doorway.

Kat fell to the ground, unconscious once again. Ael sighed, and slumped against the sofa.

"Ael, what were you thinking?" Rick said, coming up to her.

"Oh, come off it, Bolt," William said, scathingly. "She didn't know Katrina was going through The Awakening."

"Then how come she took Holy Water with her?" Akhinu said, pointing to the shiny red burn on the right side of Katrina's face.

"Just in case I needed it…" Ael mumbled.

"Well, let's get you home," Rick said, moving to help her up.

"No! Dad… I want to stay here, make sure she'll be alright."

"She's got another three hours," William said, checking his watch.

"I don't care. She's my friend, I have to make sure she'll make it through this. Mr. Nekire, take Khense, in case she wakes up again. She won't hurt me… she can smell the wolf in me. Dad, you'd better go, too."

"Ael…"

"Dad, I'm adement."

Rick sighed. "Phillips, if anything happens to Ael, I'll stuff ten cloves of garlic down your throat, are we clear?"

"Crystal," William spat.

"Good." The three left. William sighed.

"I've got to chain her up again. You wait here, I'll call when I'm done."

Ael nodded, and stayed where she was.  


‹~^*^~›

  
By the next morning, Kat had awoken and was back to normal. Well, almost normal.

She was feeling very guilty about yelling at Ael, trying to force her to hand her Khense, and, indeed, for trying to eat Khense. "I can't believe I tried to…"

"It's okay," Ael said. "You weren't yourself."

"But…"

At that moment, the front door opened. Khense stepped into the room. "Is she…?" He began, nervously.

"Back to normal," Ael sighed.

"Oh, Khense!" Kat ran up and hugged him very tightly. "I'm SO sorry!"

"Gack… can't breathe…"

Kat let go. Khense rubbed his throat.

"That being said…" Khense continued. "You're forgiven."

Kat sighed. She was still coming to terms with her vampiric nature.

_How long will it take before I can be almost normal?_ She wondered. 


	5. To Hogwarts, My Good Man! ErWoman

_**Chapter 5: To Hogwarts, My Good Man! ...Er...Woman...**_

Kat swore as she stared around the platform, looking for Ael. The young werewolf was nowhere to be found. Khense came up behind her, looking around, nervously. His silver-white hair had grown out to his shoulders, his almond-shaped light blue eyes had an intelligently-innocent gleam to them, and he wore a scarab beetle pendant around his neck.

"You haven't seen Ael?" He asked her, timidly.

"No. Where'd that girl get off to, anyway?" Kat knitted her eyebrows, and sniffed, trying to pick up Ael's scent. "Oh, she's already on the train. Come on, let's go find her." She led Khense onto the train, following the scent of werewolf all the time.

Finally, she found the compartment where Ael was hanging around with her brother. "Hmm, that's where we differ," Ael was saying "I'm a Type 2B. Close but no cigar, ya know?"

Kat smirked, then burst out, "There you are!"

Ael didn't turn around. "Hey, Kat."

"I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Kat demanded, mock-offended. Khense, who was in the hallway behind her, sniggered a bit at the mother hen tone Kat had adopted.

"Right here, you know that."

"Well, come on then." She grabbed Ael by the ear and started dragging her away.

"Ouch!"

"Come on. We've got to find a compartment."

"See you guys at the feast, I guess…" Christopher said, blinking.

"Okay… LET GO OF MY EAR!" Ael growled.

Kat gave her an amused look, but let go before Ael decided her hand was a chew toy. Khense looked around.

"I don't think there are any empty compartments," he ventured nervously.

Kat and Ael shared a knowing glance, then sighed and began looking for a compartment that didn't have too many people in it.

Towards the middle of the train, the trio came across such a compartment. Kat knocked on the sliding door.

"Come in!" a cheerful voice called.

Kat slid open the door. A girl with light blue eyes and mousy-brown, waist-length hair greeted them from the window seat. "Hiya!" the grinning girl said.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Ael asked. She sniffed the air slightly.

"Nope. Have a seat." Ael immediately took it upon herself to flop down on the nearest seat and kick her feet up to rest on the back it. Khense chuckled a bit at this as he and Kat sat down as well.

"My name's Christana Montgomery, but you can call me Chris," the new girl introduced herself.

"I'm Ael Lytning Bolt," Ael drawled, letting some of her old mideast-American accent come through. "Don't ask why; the parental units have an odd sense of humour."

"Didn't doubt it for a second."

"I'm Katrina Tariene Phillips, but you can call me Kat," Kat stated with a smile.

"Khense Denari Nekire," Khense said. "And before you ask, it's a Khemetic name." Chris blinked at him. "Egyptian," Khense clarified.

"Oh, I see… what's that around your neck?" She pointed to the scarab beetle pendant Khense had worn since the age of nine.

"Oh… this has been in my family for as long as we can remember," he said, holding it up. "None of us quite know what it does, only that we've had it since ancient times. My father gave it to me two years ago."

"Oh, cool!" Chris grinned. "So, you three First Years?"

"Yep," Ael confirmed, nodding.

"So'm I. Know what House you'll be in?"

"No, but I have a sneaky suspicion it'll be Slytherin," Kat mused. "Both my parents were Slytherins, as were Khense's."

Chris nodded in comprehension, and glanced over at the other girl. "Ael? What about you?"

"You think I know?" she snorted. "My family House seems to be the Mutt. My Dad was a Hufflepuff, and my brother's a Ravenclaw, so I've got no idea which House I'll be in." She shrugged. "I don't really care which House I get in, as long as I get to play Seeker."

"Ooh, you like Quidditch?" Chris asked eagerly. "So do I. I'd rather be Keeper, though."

"Keeper?" Kat snorted. "Come on, Chaser is the way to go!"

As you can imagine, dear reader, the conversation quickly degenerated into a debate over Quidditch positions and broomstick stances. So involved in the conversation they were, none of them noticed the time flying by until the train began to slow down. Ael blinked and looked out the dark window. "Hey, we're coming up on Hogsmeade! Shouldn't we be changing into our robes?"

"Gah, I didn't notice it was so late!" Kat exclaimed, then set to shoving Khense out of the compartment with a slight grayish blush on her pasty face. "No peeking. Girls only."

* * *

Kat gaped up at the ceiling of the Great Hall as the first-years were lead in. A scattering of owls fluttered about in the rafters, which were half-visible through the cloud layer. A handful of stars managed to poke holes in the thick soupy mess up above, but for the most part it was dark and cloudy outside—and, by proxy, INSIDE, as well. 

Up ahead, in front of the entire school, was an old three-legged stool with a battered hat on it. Kat, Ael, Chris, and Khense stared at it as they approached.

Abruptly, the Hat began to sing.

_A tattered hat, I look to you  
There isn't much you see me do  
Yes, I can sing, but more than that  
I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And after I have sung my song  
I'll place you where you belong  
In Hufflepuff, with loyal kin  
Your hardworking will help you win  
Or Ravenclaw, where go the smart  
Who value brains above the heart  
Perhaps in Slytherin you'll be  
Ambitious, cunning, and sneaky  
But maybe you're for Gryffindor  
With courage, brav'ry, and valour  
Just put me on and I will say  
Which House will cheer for you today  
I can't be bribed, I can't be beat  
Changing my mind would be a feat  
I'm unbiased and partial, too  
So let's just see which House fits you!_

The Hall burst into applause as the song ended, and Kat saw most of the first-years gazing at the Hat in amazement. The stern-looking professor who had led them there unfurled a roll of parchment, and began to read names.

"Ashe, Scott!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Aquilis, Kira!"

An emotionless looking girl with black hair and grayish white eyes stepped forward. There was a moment's pause, then…

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bolt, Ael!"

Ael stepped forward and put the hat on. The Hat took about a minute. Then…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ael sauntered over to the Gryffindor table, giving the Hat a dirty look as she went.

"Connors, Laurel!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Daniels, Amelia!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Darkness, Blade!"

An African girl stepped forward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gabriev, Gourry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" (A/N: For anyone who's seen _Slayers_, you'll see why this is so ironic. )

"Greywers, Rezo!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greywers, Zelgadis!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Howlett, James!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Inverse, Lina!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Krystophe, Aislin!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Metallium, Xellos!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Midnight, Adrian!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Montgomery, Christana!"

Chris stepped forward, looking nervous. She put the Sorting Hat over her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Kat cast a wary glance over towards Ael, who looked mildly upset.

"Nekiyra, Khense!"

"That's 'Neh-kee-reh'!" Khense shouted, annoyed, but stepped forward to put on the Sorting Hat. Moments later…

"SLYTHERIN!"

At the Gryffindor Table, Ael's face fell.

"O'Neil, Connemara!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Parker, Peter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Phillips, Katrina!"

Kat took in a breath, though she hardly needed it, and stepped forward. She knew she looked older than any of the other students in her year. Was it her fault all born vampires looked two years older than they actually were until they stopped aging? Kat sat on the stool and let the hat fall over her eyes. They immediately adjusted to the dark, and she found herself staring at the inside of the Hat.

_Ah, a young vampiress, I see,_ The Hat said.

_Yes, obviously, now hurry up and sort me,_ Kat responded, annoyed.

_Hmm… Well, then, I think I'll put you in..._ "SLYTHERIN!"

Kat took of the hat and moved over to the Slytherin table, where Khense and Chris were both beaming at her and applauding with the other Slytherins. Kat stole a glance at the Gryffindors once more. Ael looked crest-fallen, and annoyed.

"Rosenberg, Meghan!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ryuzoku, Valgarv!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"UlCopt, Filia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"WilTesla, Amelia!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WilTesla, Gracia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Yanagizawa, Akiru!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Sorting finished after Akiru Yanagizawa was Sorted, and the Headmaster stood up at the staff table. "New students, welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, his voice immediately quieting the students. "Old friends, nice to see you again! There is a time for speeches, but this is not it. Eat up!"

And with that, the tables were suddenly full of food.

Kat gazed sadly at all the food before her, wishing she could join in with her Housemates. Her inability to eat normal food would cost her dearly here. It would look odd if everybody saw that she wasn't eating.

Chris, who had moved over so Kat could sit between herself and Khense, nudged her in the side. "Kat, you okay? Eat something."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I'll automatically regurgitate it."

"Why? Curse gone wrong?"

"No, I was born that way."

"What, are you…?"

Kat carefully brought her long blond hair over her ears so they wouldn't be visible, then de-camouflaged herself. "Vampire," she whispered to Chris, who looked surprised.

"Khense, did you…"

"Hmm?" Khense was halfway through a chicken breast. "Oh, yeah, I know what she is."

"How long?"

"Ever since I met her… Long story."

"Do you plan on telling the rest of the House?" A soft voice said. Kat turned around, finding herself staring at Kira Aquilis.

"Pardon?"

"Are you going to tell the rest of the House?" Kira repeated.

"Well, I…"

"You should," Khense said. "And if you feel you can't say it for yourself… you could ask our Head of House."

"You mean Professor Snape?"

"_Metey_, Professor Snape." Khense pointed up at the staff table, at a man clad in all black with a curtain of greasy black hair surrounding his face. Kat eyed him warily for a moment.

"I'll talk to him after the feast."

* * *

After the feast had ended, Dumbledore made announcements. Kat was disappointed that she couldn't join the Slytherin Quidditch team this year. _Guess I'll have to wait…_ She thought, miserably. 

"First years, follow me!" A Seventh Year boy with platinum blond hair and a pale, pointed face drawled. Kat got up and glanced up at the staff table, at Professor Snape. He'd leaned in to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Kat sighed, and followed Chris and Khense out of the Great Hall and to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Girls dorms are to the left, boys dorms, to the right," The Slytherin Prefect, Draco Malfoy, said, pointing in each direction as he named it. "Your trunks have already been brought into your dorms."

"Slytherins, may I have your attention please?" A masculine, oily voice said. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. It was Professor Snape. He was standing at the entrance to the Common Room. "I have a small announcement to make at the request of Professor Dumbledore and one of the new students. Professor Dumbledore has admitted a young vampire to the school, and she was sorted into Slytherin. I would like you all to treat Katrina Phillips with respect and caution."

A few faces turned in Kat's direction. She grinned sheepishly.

"Miss Phillips, could I speak with you for a moment?" Professor Snape said, softly.

Kat nodded, and as her Housemates began whispering amongst themselves, she and Professor Snape moved into a secluded part of the Common Room.

"What is it, sir?" Kat asked politely.

"These are for you." He passed her two silver flasks. They each had a word written in spiky handwriting on it: "Daylight", and "Blood". "Those two potions will allow you to blend in with the community here. The Blood Potion should be taken a half hour before meals. It will allow you to eat as humans do, and you'll still get what you usually do from blood… the other one can be taken at any point during the daylight hours. It acts instantly and allows you to stay in direct sunlight for three hours without getting hurt."

"Oh… thank you, sir…"

Professor Snape nodded, and swept from the room. Kat went to the First Year Girls' dorms, followed closely by Chris, Kira, and two other new Slytherin girls, Meghan Rosenberg and Amelia Daniels She wasn't remotely tired, but she changed into her black satin nightdress anyway and climbed into bed, closing the hangings without saying a single word.

* * *

**_Translations_**

"Metey": Yes, Yeah, Correct, etc.


	6. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's Off To Class We Go

**_Chapter 6: Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's Off To Class We Go_**

Kat had laid awake all night that night, mostly because she was nervous about classes. She still wasn't tired yet, but she suspected that, by the end of the day, she would be very worn out. Kat sat pondering various things until she heard the other girls wake up. Chris yawned loudly and practically fell out of bed.

Kat parted her hangings cautiously, then remembered that they were in the dungeons and that there were no windows in the room. "Was that on purpose?" She asked, seeing Chris lying on the floor.

"Yup." Chris got up, and moved over to her trunk, drawing out her robes. "Oh well, first classes today, no?"

"Yeah," Kat said. "Hey, Kira, you awake?"

"Yes..." Kira grumbled.

Kat got out of bed and moved over to her trunk. Meghan and Amelia were starting to wake up, too. She took out her robes, removed her nightdress, and changed into them.

"You know what I don't get?" Meghan said as she climbed out of bed.

"No, and I'm not sure I want to," Kat said, scathingly, rolling her eyes.

"I don't get why you look like a Third Year, not a First," Meghan said, ignoring Kat's comment.

Kat sighed as she fixed the side clasp of her pleated gray skirt and pulled on her blouse. "Well, let's just say... until Born Vampires are 25, they appear to be two years older than they actually are. So I'm technically more... physically mature than the rest of you are. But, if you're jealous..."

"Who said we were jealous?" Amelia retorted, yawning. "We just thought…"

"That a mistake had been made? Were you hoping to get rid of me?" Kat said, scowling.

"No!" Amelia said, hurriedly. But the fear that riddled her blood told Kat that Amelia was lying.

"Liar," Kat hissed. "You don't want me in the same dorm as you. You think I'm a killer, that I'm dangerous."

"I don't think that, mate," Chris piped up.

"I know you don't," Kat said. "It's Rosenberg and Daniels that think that." She finished buttoning her blouse and tucked it into her skirt, pulled on her sweater and did up the green and silver tie, and finally reached for her overrobe. "Let me say this… I AM dangerous, but that's only if you piss me off. I'm not a killer."

"Kira, what do you think?" Meghan said.

"I think Kat's nice..." Kira yawned as she sat up. "And I think you all are being very prejudiced about this. Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean she's dangerous."

"Thanks, Kira," Kat said, smiling, as the raven-haired girl climbed out of bed. She turned back to her other two dorm mates. "But you shouldn't always assume they're harmless, either. Professor Snape did warn all of you to treat me with respect and caution... I suggest you listen to him." She turned away and finished dressing. She picked up her wand (8 inches, Mahogany, Unicorn Tail Hair), stuck it up her sleeve, and stalked from the room, camouflaging her vampire features as she went. Chris and Kira soon followed, Chris shooting Amelia and Meghan dark looks as she went.

They saw Khense dozing on a couch in the Common Room, already in his robes (basically the same as the girls' robes, except with a dress shirt and slacks). He woke up when he heard the girls come in. "Hunh...? Oh, g'mornin'…" He muttered.

"Ready for class, Khense?" Chris said, cheerfully.

"Wha…? Yeah, I guess so…"

Kat looked at him, oddly. Khense yawned.

"I didn't get much sleep," He said, tiredly.

"Heh, don't worry, I didn't get any," Kat said, grinning sheepishly. "I almost never sleep at night. You know, it's my natural sleep cycle…"

"Right..." Khense yawned. "Well, shall we?"

"Yup!"

The four of them set off for the Great Hall. Kat took a quick draft of her two potions, and stepped into the sunlight pouring into the Hall through the ceiling. Unused to such bright light, she squinted her eyes. She expected her skin to start smoldering, as it would've under normal circumstances, but it didn't. She smiled and followed the others to the Slytherin table.

"Kat! Hey! Kaaaatt!"

Kat turned around. Ael was running over to her, followed by a red-haired, green-eyed Irish girl Kat took to be Connemara O'Neil (she remembered her from the Sorting the previous night).

"Hi," Kat said, turning around.

"Uhmm..." Ael said, apparently searching for what to tell Kat. "About... the House thing..."

"What? Oh, are you worried that we won't be friends anymore?"

"Well… a little, yeah."

"Don't! In my opinion, true friendship transcends House and blood. We're still friends. I don't care if you're in Gryffindor. Maybe my Housemates will... but me... no."

Ael grinned. "Well, now that that's cleared up... I have someone I want you to meet. This is Connemara O'Neil. Conners, this is my friend Kat."

"You're the va—" Connemara began, but Kat silenced her.

"Not so loud," She hissed.

"—mpire, right?" Connemara finished, more quietly.

"Yeah. Ael, why'd you tell her?"

"I just thought…"

"Look, let's keep the Dark Creature-ness within our own Houses. We'll tell our friends in other Houses, but that's it, okay?"

"Agreed," Ael said, grinning. "Looking forward to classes?"

"Not really, but I'll live…"

Connemara raised an eyebrow. Kat rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean... anyway, I'd better get going. Breakfast."

"But… you can't eat…" Ael said.

"I can. I'm also able to walk out into the sunlight for three hours at a time... thanks to these." She held up the flasks Prof. Snape had given her the night before.

"Oh, wow! Who made those?"

"Snape," Kat said, simply.

"Oh. I've heard he wasn't that nice…"

"Not to your House, he isn't. Well, I'll be off." Kat dashed over to her table and flopped down on the bench between Chris and Khense. "Tuck in," She said, grinning, before reaching for some bacon. The other two stared at her for a bit before helping themselves to food.

Meghan and Amelia arrived in the Great Hall, shooting glares at Kat. They were followed by Khense's dormmates, Zelgadis Greywers, Xellos Metallium, Valgarv Ryuzoku, and James Howlett. Khense, seeing them shoot apprehensive looks over at him, glowered before turning to Kat. "They were being awful sods about you last night. Said I should avoid you from now on if I wanted to stay alive. Well, okay, Greywers wasn't, but he didn't say anything to your defense either."

"Ouch," Kat muttered. "Why is the whole House against me? I'm just..."

"A creature of the night, and that's what the problem is," Chris said. She glanced at Khense. "You should've seen the way Rosenberg and Daniels were acting."

"Your dormmates?" Khense asked.

"Yeah," Kat said, her hyperness suddenly gone. "At least Kira's on my side…"

"We are too!"

"I know that, and I appreciate it."

"And…" Khense dropped his voice by about ten decibels. "What about Ael?"

"She was nervous that we wouldn't be friends anymore, but I told her not worry. She's still my friend, always has been, always will be... I hope."

"Don't worry about that now. C'mon, we've got class."

* * *

The first day of classes had gone fairly well, in Kat's opinion. They'd had Transfiguration first. Kat had to admit that she didn't like McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, that much. Next was Charms with the Hufflepuffs, followed by Lunch, where Kat had to take her potions again before entering the Great Hall. The Slytherins had a free period after that, so Khense, Chris, Kat, and Kira spent that time in their Common Room, where Kira and Chris got to know Kat and Khense better, and vice versa. The final class of the day was History of Magic, where Kat almost fell asleep against Khense's shoulder. 

Kat's prediction about her level of wearyness had proved to be correct. She was so tired by the time they reached the Great Hall that she decided to forego dinner and go straight to bed. When she reached her dorm, she collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep, still in her uniform.

* * *

"Good afterrrrnoon, class!" 

"Good afternoon, Professor MacBride!"

"Rrright!" MacBride said in his thick Scottish brogue. "We'll be indentifyuin' uncurrable Darrrk Currses t'day." He picked up a piece of chalk and scrawled "Incurable Dark Curses" on the black board. "Huw abuit some ex'mples?"

Chris's hand shot into the air.

"Aye, lass Mon'gumerrrry?"

"Werewolves?" She said, tentatively.

"Ah, aye... currrsed t' transform ev'ry nigh' a' th' full moon..." He wrote this down as he said it. "Anythin' else?"

Kat and Rosenberg raised their hands at the same time. MacBride called on Kat. "Aye, lassie?"

"Quintapeds," Kat said, calmly.

"Oh, aye," MacBride said. He wrote that one down, too. "Nah frien'ly atol. Nasty lil buggers. Thuir rumorred t' have once been human, but were transforrmed int' the five-legged beasties." He turned back to the class. "Anythin' else?"

Khense raised his hand.

"Aye, young lad?"

"Vampires."

"Ahhh, aye…" MacBride said. "Vampirres…" He leaned forward. "I wunderrr, Lassie Phillips… would ye mind tellin' the class about vampirres?"

Kat was taken aback by this sudden request, but she did so anyway. "Vampires… hmmm… Alright then. Vampires are either Born or Made. They can be Changed—or Made—by another vampire through a blood exchange, I.E., the vampire drinks the human's blood and then gives the human their blood. The vampire-to-be should rest in a grave for four days, though it's not necessary for them to be buried, and rises again on the fourth night. Despite popular belief, not all vampires are hardened killers, and while most prefer to take human blood as opposed to, say… pig's blood, those that don't like to take human life usually don't drain enough to kill. Some who are bent on not hurting humans at all take blood from other mammals, which is usually enough sustenance for a day. Vampires can usually be recognized through their unusual features, that is, if they aren't hiding them. They can be killed with stakes and fire, and ingesting garlic makes them extremely ill. However, they can usually detect the scent of garlic and avoid it."

"Can't everyone smell garlic?" Xellos said, sniggering.

"Well... true," Kat admitted. "Anyway, direct sunlight helps, but they have to stay outside in direct sunlight for two minutes. Clouded over sunlight WON'T work, nor will light filtered through glass. Holy Water burns, as do crosses, but that's all they do."

"Verrry gud, lassie!" Professor MacBride exclaimed. "20 points to Slytherrrin, and... I'll make it fifty if you'll show us which featurrrres are unusual on a vampirrre."

Kat raised an eyebrow, but stood up and went to the front of the class. She took out her wand, and used a simple movement charm to do her hair up into a thick braid, leaving a few strands loose around her face. She then de-camouflaged. Most of the class gave an involuntary twitch as they laid eyes on her in her more natural form.

"Nuw, therrre arrren' tha' m'ny differrences, so, class, if ye could point out what you find unusual about our yung vampirrress?"

Several hands shot into the air. MacBride called on James Howlett first. "Aye, laddie?"

"She's a little pale," James observed.

"Ah, yes," Kat remarked, scathingly. "Our stereotypical pale skin. Next!"

More hands shot into the hair. Kira was the one who answered.

"I'm not sure violet is a natural eye color," She said, quietly.

"No, 's nah," MacBride said. "That eye colorrrr is always seen on full-blooded vampirrres, but it occurrrs verrry rrrarrrely in morrrtal humans."

"Also," Kat added, "A half-breed's eye color varies just like a human's does. NEXT!"

More hands shot into the air. MacBride called on Xellos next. Xellos had shoulder-length, straight black hair and blue-green eyes. His face usually bore a delighted expression for some odd reason. "Hmm… her ears have two points on the end," he said, with a gleeful tone in his counter-tenor-pitched voice. Kat noted that he had an American accent.

"Good! Vampirrrres also have verrrry good hearrring, so ye doan wanna go insultin' 'em at any time."

"NEXT!" Kat shouted, for the hell of it.

Valgarv raised his hand. He had dark brown eyes and long, light-colored hair. "Fangs."

"That was obvious," Kat quipped. "NEXT!"

Zelgadis raised his hand. He had light brown hair and blue-grey eyes, and was kind of cute, though Kat didn't hold any interest in him. "She has claws," he said, in a firm but quiet, light but still deep voice.

"_Hai_, and you don't want to get in the way of them," Kat said.

"One morrre," MacBride said. "Can ye spot it? It migh' nah be ubvius."

Kat looked at MacBride quizzically as Khense raised his hand.

"Aye, laddie?"

"…She's… more… developed…" Khense said, a blush rising on his face. "That is to say… she looks older than she is…" He cast a half-apologetic, half-embarrassed look up at Kat, the blush on his cheeks becoming visible even against the light brown of his skin. Kat gave him a reassuring smile, trying to convey that she didn't mind the pass he'd made at her.

"Brrrave lad!" MacBride said, grinning. "Rrrright. Not all vampirrrres look olderrr than they arrre, though. Only the ones who weerrre Borrrn do. I assume that's the case with you, lassie?" Kat nodded. "Verrry well, then, five points for each corrrrrectly answerrred question, ten to Misterrr Nekirrre because his comment could've been taken as... well, you see wherrre I'm going with this trrrain of thought?" There was a murmer of assent. "And, fifteen to Lassie Phillips forrr coming up herrre and showing us herrr trrrue forrrm. And tha's the fifty I prrromised ye."

The bell rang, and Kat hurriedly camouflaged herself again before rushing out the door. Khense, Kira, and Chris followed her.

"Now THAT was amusing," Chris said, grinning. "Khense, I can't believe you made that pass at her!"

"I didn't mind," Kat said, shrugging.

"Wow, I like the look," an Irish-accented voice said. Kat looked up. Connemara and Ael were standing in front of them.

"What look?" Kat inquired, looking at Connemara oddly.

"The braid, o'course. Looks great, Kat."

"Oh, thanks... I only did it back for DADA..."

"Why?"

"Lecturing the class on vampires. Had to show them my... 'unusual' features. That includes ears."

"Oh, THAT'S why," Ael said, grinning. "Okay then. Hey, what've you lot got next?"

"Herbology," Kat, Khense, Kira, and Chris chorused as Zelgadis and the other boys in their year passed them. Xellos sent a small smile in Chris's direction, though Kat didn't think it meant much.

Until Chris smiled back.

"Well, we're off for McGonagall's class," Connemara said. "See you guys at lunch." The two Gryffindor girls dashed off towards McGonagall's classroom. Kat took out one of her flasks and gulped down some more of the _Herew_-Potion that Professor Snape had given to her. Then, she stared at Chris.

"Chris-chan..."

"What?"

"Why did Metallium smile at you?"

"Dunno…" Chris said, blushing.

"… You have a crush on him…" Kira said, keeping her tone entirely even.

"No I don't!"

"You do!" Kat said, giggling.

"Why!" Khense said, gaping at her.

"You're a boy, I don't expect you to understand," Chris said, blushing deeper.

"No, but when one of my friends has a crush on one of my dormmates—all of whom, I might add, AREN'T very nice—it's nice to have an explanation."

"I just think he's cute, okay!" Chris said, defensively. "Jeez..."

Khense rolled his eyes. "_Sey-neb-rek_," he muttered. "Anyway, shall we? Only Professor Sprout is waiting for the rest of the class."

They arrived in the greenhouses, and selected a table together. Kira moved to the back of the room by herself.

"Right," Professor Sprout said, "Now that the rest of the Slytherins are here... Shall we begin?"

There was a murmur of assent, and Professor Sprout began the lesson.

"Excuse me..." A soft, female voice with an Irish accent said. Kat, Khense, and Chris looked up.

The speaker was a young, red-headed Ravenclaw girl with light green eyes, who was looking at them timidly. "Do you mind if… if I join you? Only everyone else has a partner, and... I don't."

"Sure, you can pair up with Chris-chan," Kat said, glancing at Chris. The girl sat down next to Chris. "What's your name?" Kat asked, smiling at the girl.

"… Aislin… Aislin Krystophe…"

"I'm Kat Phillips, this is Chris Montgomery, and that's Khense Nekire," Kat said. She smiled kindly at Aislin. Aislin gave a small smile in return, but it soon faltered. She looked away and stared at the table. "You alright?"

"… I … Don't like people…"

"…Oh. Well… it's just… don't feel threatened around us. We're not like other Slytherins."

Aislin didn't say anything. She lifted her head and stared at Kat for a bit.

"… Why are you doing this?"

"What? Reaching out?" Khense said.

Aislin simply stared at him. "R…Reaching out…?"

Khense nodded. "Yeah. That's what people do, you know."

"So…"

"Consider us your friends, if you want to," Kat said. "Otherwise, you don't have to continue talking to us."

Aislin smiled, weakly.

* * *

"Oyyyyy! Ael!" Kat shouted as they ran in from Herbology for dinner. 

"What's up?" Ael said, turning around from chatting with Connemara, who also turned to face them.

"Got someone I want you to meet," Kat said, gesturing for Aislin to step forward. "This is Aislin Krystophe. We met her during Herbology."

"Oh, hi," Ael said to the new girl. "I'm Ael Bolt, nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Aislin hesitated, then shook it.

"And this is Connemara," Kat said, pointing to the other red-haired Irish girl.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye," Connemara said, grinning. Aislin blushed and muttered a response.

"Shy girl, isn't she?" Ael said, nudging Kat and grinning.

"Obviously. I don't think she's used to people."


	7. Surprise, Surprise

_**Blood & Darkness  
Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise**_

"I don't think there's ever been a more BORING subject than History Of Magic," Chris yawned as the Slytherins emerged from said class on the first Friday of the year. "Oh well, least it's a weekend…" She looked around. "Hey, where's Khense?"

"He said he had to go talk to Professor Snape about something…" Kat sighed. "He should be back later…"

Chris shrugged as Aislin jogged over to them from Transfiguration.

"Hey Ais'," Kat said cheerily. They were coming up on the Gryffindors emerging from DADA.

"…And that noise you made at Willy… maybe we should start calling you Shriek!"

Ael laughed. Kat figured they'd finished their "Incurable Dark Curses" lesson just then. "Yeah, maybe you should. It's got a nice ring to it. Shriek the werewolf!"

"Whatever you say, Shriek," Kat said, dashing to catch up with them.

"Sure thing, Fang," Ael immediately replied. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what about me?" Connemara demanded.

"Whyever do you need to ask, Cloudmane?" Ael said, making a motion of pawing at the air with hooves.

Chris looked over at Aislin. "Bit crazy, aren't they, Eire?"

Aislin looked slightly startled. "Er… Right."

The group continued through the hallway, trading banter as they made a beeline for the library.

Then, quite abruptly…

"Bladessss…"

Ael and Kat exchanged uneasy glances, and halted. The other three girls stopped behind them, confused at their friends' strange behaviour. "Did you hear that?"

"Blood… bladessss and fangssss…"

"Definitely did…" Kat agreed, turning in a slow circle and scanning for the speaker.

Ael straightened up. "Be right back," she muttered, and dashed off towards Harry Potter and his friends, who were standing nearby.

Khense joined them moments later. "What hap—"

"Shh…" Kat cautioned, keeping an ear out for the voice.

"Protect bladessss… usssse fangssss, glare… protect bladessss!

Kat beckoned for the others to follow her and jogged over to the other group. Ael and Harry shared a quick exchange in Parseltongue, then turned towards their respective group of friends.

"To the library."

* * *

Several hours of fruitless searching later, and Kat, Chris, and Khense were getting tired. Ael, Aislin, and Connemara had already left for their respective dormitories, and the three Slytherins were thinking it was about time to head for bed too. 

As Kat walked tiredly through the corridor, she heard the hissing voice pass again.

"Bladessss… protect bladessss…"

Kat shook her head as she gave the password to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and went inside. She bade Khense good night and followed Chris into the girls' dorms, dropping off to sleep as soon as she had changed into her nightdress.

* * *

"_Tjen shebi kheper maa'et!_ A basilisk!" Khense exclaimed, apparently unaware he had spoken in Khemetic. 

Kat rolled her eyes at Khense. "Yes, Khense, that IS what she said."

Khense looked somewhat embarrassed by his outburst. "Right. I was just, er, surprised."

Connemara snorted, horse-like, in amusement. "Around the Terrific Trio? You really shouldn't be."

"The point is," Chris interrupted, "there's a potentially deadly, demented snake slithering around the school, and we know where it lives. Shouldn't we do something about this? Go after it, perhaps?"

"Several problems with that," Ael said, shaking her head. "First, we hardly know any good defensive spells. Kat and I might stand a chance, but if it is a basilisk, our so-called 'Dark' natures won't help much. Second, the professors can handle it. Third, I promised Harry we wouldn't." She sighed. "If, later in the year, the snake is still around, I'll break my promise to Harry, but I refuse to drag any of you into it. If anyone goes with me, they'll need to be able to help—so let's all study extra hard, just in case."

* * *

Later, in mid-November, Kat, Khense, and Chris were wandering the halls during a free period when a soft, but still firm voice caught their attention. 

"Nekire! Phillips! Montgomery!"

Kat turned around, spying Zelgadis Greywers running down the hall towards them. He caught up to them as they halted.

"What do you want, Greywers?" Khense asked, sighing.

"There's no need to take that tone with me, Khense," Zelgadis said. "I'm only here to apologize to Katrina."

"That's Kat," Kat said, scowling.

"Right. Well, anyway, Kat," Zelgadis said. "I think you should know… I've been watching you closely… simply to see if I could trust you… being a vampire and all… and I'm sorry for being so indifferent earlier, but I just want to say… I don't think you're a murderer."

Kat was taken aback. She knew Zelgadis was telling the truth, but… why the sudden change of heart? "You don't?" She said.

"No. To tell you the truth, I don't really believe Dark Creatures are all that… well, Dark. Forgive me for being rude?"

"Yeah," Kat said, with a slight smile on her face. "Hey… does the term 'Dark Creatures' include werewolves for you?"

"Yeah. I actually find werewolves… interesting," Zelgadis said, a light blush on his face.

Kat grinned. "Then you've got to meet Ael Bolt!"

* * *

Kat dragged Zelgadis off to meet Ael, and the two hit if off splendidly. He even started making sure Ael was okay after every full moon. 

As soon as Christmas rolled around the corner, Kat decided to have a little fun. All Slytherins but herself, Zelgadis, Khense, and Chris had gone home for the holidays, so she invited all of her out-of-House friends into the Slytherin common room to celebrate. They all slept in until noon, and started exchanging presents after Connemara had informed the House Elves that there were hungry students in the Slytherin common rooms.

Kat curiously unwrapped Khense's gift as he passed it to her. "I hope you didn't get something TOO expensive," she said, mock-scolding, as she severed the silver ribbon with one of her claws, then made a slit in the wrapping.

Khense smiled a bit, but didn't say anything, instead watching Ael tackle Zelgadis and give him a kiss on the cheek for a book on Parselmouths. Kat peeled off the wrapping of hers and something ghostly white slithered out of it.

"What's this…?"

"Put it on," Khense said, blushing. Kat lifted it up and discovered it was a cloak of some kind. She flung it around her shoulders, and the entire group gasped.

"A Ghost Cloak, Khense!" Connemara said, in awe. Khense blushed again and nodded as Kat removed it.

"Khense, you shouldn't've…" Kat said, a grayish blush emerging on her cheeks.

"Yeah, well…" Khense said, sheepishly. "I thought it might help you in your pranking…"

"Since when do you care about my pranks?"

"Since your last one made me split my sides laughing," Khense said, bemused. "Remember? You used an illusion charm to scare Rosenberg and Daniels?"

"Oh yeah!"

Kat's other Christmas presents included a moving model of the galaxy enclosed in a glass sphere from Chris (since Kat had taken a liking to her Astronomy classes), _How To Identify Werewolves_ by Remus J. Lupin from Ael ("One, he's sitting in my chair. Two, he's wearing my clothes. Three, his name's Remus Lupin…"), a small, amethyst necklace from her parents which, she was told, would help control her bloodlust, a book on advanced hexes and curses from Connemara, and various other items.

Khense's gifts had been made up almost entirely of books, including one on fencing from his father. Ael had received mostly books as well, with some pewter statuettes from her other friends and some deer hide gloves from Zelgadis. Kat had known better, though, and got her a book of prank ideas and such things.

After presents, Ael let her holiday spirit come out through her mischievous state, where everybody had a turn at being some small animal, including squirrels, rabbits, and raccoons.


	8. End of the Line

**_Blood & Darkness  
Chapter 8: End Of The Line_**

In January, the hissing snake's voice, which had been dormant since late September, had returned, this time obsessing about food. Ael had run off to inform Harry that she knew it was a baby basilisk roaming the halls, looking for something to eat. They had gone into the Chamber Of Secrets afterwards, an emerged later with Slytherin's Dagger, the blade the basilisk had been protecting, and the basilisk itself, except transfigured into a NEARLY harmless python.

By the end of the year—which had, admittedly, been fairly dull—Professor MacBride had resigned after Willy had mysteriously been stuck to the ceiling, and, to Kat, Khense, and Chris's slight disappointment, Gryffindor had trounced Slytherin in the last game of the year and reclaimed the Quidditch Cup.

"I'm definitely trying out next year," Kat said, rolling her eyes at Malfoy, who was glaring in Harry's direction. "We need a better team. And almost everybody is leaving this year, so…"

"Yeah, I think I might, too," Khense mused. "I have to agree with Ael on the Seeker thing, I definitely think it's the best position to be in…"

"I still say Keeper," Chris chimed in.

The three Slytherins shook their heads mock sadly.

* * *

"See you next full moon!" Ael said as Kat gathered up her stuff. Kat gave the thumbs up as she camouflaged herself and hurried off to meet her parents, looking forward to when she would return to Hogwarts next year. 


	9. The Founding of the Marauders ReSorted

**_Blood & Darkness  
Additional Scene #1 : The Founding Of The Marauders ReSorted _**

"Ta-da!"

"Uh… nice, Fang. It's an empty piece of parchment."

"Yes, that's what it LOOKS like, doesn't it, Eire? Go ahead, Shriek. Tell them what it REALLY is."

"This, my friends… is an updated version of the infamous Marauders Map."

"No way! How'd you make it?"

"Erm, Whitetail, remember how Kat and I have been in touch with Harry Potter? He sent us the original."

"Ooohhh… excellent. Does it do the insult thing too?"

"Yup, and it's even with our own personalities." A wand was drawn from a sleeve, and tapped the parchment. "Troublemaking is our game."

_You got THAT right!_ The map spelled out in silver ink, looking some what sloppy against the parchment.

_You really need to work on your handwriting, Shriek,_ a fancy red scrawl appeared underneath it.

_It's not OUR fault you've got such great handwriting, Fang,_ another personality joined in with black ink, the handwriting looking a bit neater that Shriek's, but nowhere near as perfect as Fang's.

_And as for the rest of us, Cloudmane, we don't care,_ blue letters proclaimed.

_I think they want us to show them the map, Whitetail_, tan ink interrupted.

_Oh, fine, Eire,_ the silver ink wrote. _Not to get all _Prince Of Egypt_ on you, but… behold!_

The writing vanished to reveal an incredibly detailed version of the Marauder's Map. Across the top, it read: MISSES SHRIEK, FANG, CLOUDMANE, WHITETAIL, AND EIRE—NEWLY-APPOINTED TROUBLEMAKERS AND PRANKSTERS, TERRORS OF HOGWARTS AND SLYTHERINS—ARE PROUD TO PRESENT THE MARAUDERS MAP: THE SEQUEL.

"So we're official Marauders now, huh?"

"We were before, Conners, or have you all forgotten our Animagus lessons so soon?"

"Hard to forget a bloody white crocodile taking up half the room, Ael."

"Hey, better a croc than a horse, I always say. Although… Kat, how come you got the cobra Animagus, and Khense got the bat?"

"Reverse stereotypes, my dear werewolf. Besides, he isn't a Marauder, so it doesn't matter."

"That reminds me. Aislin?"

"Yes, Chris?"

"I apologize for trying to eat you that one time. That's what dogs do to cats, right?"

"I guess so, but please try a little harder next time to refrain from chasing me around the castle. Else I'll tell a certain black panther to give me some vengeance."

"Oi, don't you be trying to steal my boyfriend, girlies!"

"Don't worry so much, Ael."


	10. Kat and Khense

_**Additional Scene #2: Kat & Khense**_

_Gods, why did I ever have to suggest this?_ Khense thought to himself as he walked out to the empty Quidditch field with Kat following him closely. _I don't even know if…_

His thoughts were interrupted as Kat tapped him on the back and grinned. "Okay, so what's up? I highly doubt that you came out here with me—alone, I might add—just to toss a Quaffle around."

"Well… no, I didn't…" Khense admitted sheepishly. He mounted his broomstick and kicked off with Kat in close pursuit. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about," He said, blushing a little.

"Like what?"

"Well, I—uh…"

Kat looked at him oddly, then chucked the Quaffle at him, grinning. Khense caught it as it hit his chest, slightly winded from the impact.

"You're not… gasp helping," Khense said, sourly. He caught his breath and tossed the Quaffle back at her. She caught it easily.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She swerved around the goal hoops as she said this.

"Well, I… Uhmm… Kat… you know I…"

Kat raised an eyebrow.

_Might as well get this over with…_ Khense thought. "Uhmm… well, I'd just like to say… well, Kat, I… Well, I…" He gulped. "Well, the truth is… You know I enjoy and cherish every minute I spend with you…"

Kat smiled. "Aww, you're so sweet!"

"No! Kat, what I'm trying to say is… Well…" The heat in his cheeks rose. "Well… I'm… I'm in love with you."

Kat looked stunned. She dropped the Quaffle, which fell to the ground, and sank onto her broomstick (she had been standing on it as she did when she was playing Rochball). "You… are you… serious?"

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Khense said, drifting over to her.

Kat was silent for a few moments. "If we start going out… Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. You know, because you're…" She grimaced. "Mortal."

"We can deal with that! As long as neither of us does anything… stupid." He smiled weakly. "So… how about it? Next Hogsmeade weekend? Just me and you?"

She looked at him and smiled back. "Okay!"

_Now THAT was worth it_, He thought, as Kat tackled him and hugged him fiercely on the ground.


	11. Kat and Khense's Career Advice

_**Additional Scene #3 : Kat & Khense's Career Advice**_

"Ahh, Miss Phillips… please, come in," Professor Snape said. Kat tossed her hair out of her face and seated herself across from Professor Snape. "Do you have any idea what you'd like to do after you leave school?" He said delicately.

"Well… yes, actually. I think… I wanna teach Defense Against The Dark Arts."

Snape looked shocked. "Defense Against The Dark Arts? Why?"

Kat shrugged. "I just… I think it's what I'd do best at."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well, you wouldn't be the first Dark Creature that Dumbledore hired…"

"I heard," Kat responded, smiling slightly. She knew that the last Dark Creature who wound up as DADA teacher was Remus J. Lupin, a werewolf like Ael was.

"You would probably have to continue most of your courses to do that… I'm afraid there's really nothing you could possibly drop and still have that possibility open to you… Well… except…" He grimaced. "History Of Magic."

"Ahh, I see you thought that class was as boring and pointless as I did," Kat said, grinning. Snape didn't respond, but instead continued in the vein he'd been in before.

"Well, you would certainly have to keep your Defense Against The Dark Arts grades up," He said.

"That was a no-brainer," Kat muttered.

"…Your grades in my class have been exceptional, so I'm willing to take you into my N.E.W.T. class… Charms work is satisfactory enough, as is your Transfiguration… If you keep your grades the way you've got them, you should have no problems."

"Except you?" She remarked, dryly. Snape raised the other eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?"

"Don't think I don't know that you go after the DADA job every year, Professor," Kat responded, with a small laugh.

"Trust me, if Dumbledore hired you, I wouldn't challenge the decision."

"Excellent," Kat said, grinning. "Well, thanks for your time, Professor Snape."

Snape gave her a sanctimonious little nod, and she left the room.

* * *

"_Meshrew-Nefer, Seba_."

"What does that mean, Mr. Nekire?"

"Oh, sorry," Khense said, laughing a little as he seated himself. "I sometimes forget that most people don't speak Khemetic. It means 'Good Evening, Professor'."

"Ahh… Well, then…"

"Career ideas, right?"

"Yes."

"Well… I'm not sure if there's much I could do… My only strengths lie in Charms and Fencing, the latter of which probably won't get me a good job."

Snape looked at him oddly. "Actually, you've been doing fairly well in my class as well."

"Oh… well… I'm open to suggestions…"

"Hmm… I'm sure Miss Phillips won't mind if I mention this… but she was interested in teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts… I'm not suggesting that you follow directly in her footsteps, but perhaps you should try something similar… You two do seem rather… close…"

"Oh, so you've noticed us snogging in the Common Room, have you?"

Snape blanched.

"Never mind, forget I said that… I swear, she's rubbing off on me… Well… I'm not sure there'd be any new subjects to teach if I become a teacher… would there?"

"… You said one of your strengths was Fencing?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you could ask Dumbledore if he would consider adding a new Elective—which you would teach—to those open to the Third Years and above. With all the risks of new Dark Lords rising, I'm sure he'd give it fair chance…"

"Well… I'll keep that in mind… Thanks, Professor…" Khense stood up and left the office.


	12. Silver and Cold

_**Additional Scene #4 : Silver And Cold**_

(**A/N:**_MATURE CONTENT WARNING:_This programme—er, sorry, chapter—contains material which is not suitable for children under the age of 15. To be specific, there is sensuality—that is to say, sex. Nothing TOO explicit, though. You have been warned.)

Kat and Khense stepped through the barrier at Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters, sad to be leaving Hogwarts for the summer, but looking forward to seeing their families again. Khense looked around, not seeing his parents anywhere in the train station. A little worried, he followed Kat up to her parents (whom she greeted with the biggest of tackle-hugs).

"Are my parents here?" Khense asked William Phillips, politely.

William looked down at him. "No, they're in Egypt. They should be back tomorrow. They asked us if you could stay with Katrina for the night."

"Well, that saves me the trouble of asking…" Khense muttered. "Well, is it all right if…?"

"I don't see any reason why not…" Lynn Phillips responded. At a glare from her husband, she added. "Oh, come off it, William, they're not going to do anything they shouldn't… right?" She said, glancing at her daughter, who grinned and nodded. "See?"

William sighed. "Well, come on then…"

* * *

About an hour later, Khense found himself waiting in Kat's room while she satisfied her bloodlust. Wadjyt, Kat's cobra Familiar, was hissing softly on the desk, coiled up against Khense's own feline Familiar, Isis.

Kat walked into the room, wiping off the thin trail of blood that remained at the corner of her mouth.

"That was nice of your father…" Khense muttered as she sat down next to him.

"Don't expect it to happen again," Kat responded with a laugh. Her mood seemed to change instantly as she moved closer to him. "Beautiful Khense… why do you love me?"

"Oh… I believe there are several reasons…" Khense said. He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips. Unconsciously, it seemed, his hand slipped towards the sleeve of her shirt. He'd moved it an inch when she flinched and broke away from him. "I'm sorry…" He muttered. "I shouldn't've…"

When she kissed him again, quite passionately this time, her hands moved to the buttons of his own, loose-fitting, forest-green shirt. It was he who broke away this time.

"Uhm… Kat? Your parents will kill us if…"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Sshhh, not a word… don't worry about it…" She whispered as she undid the buttons of his shirt, revealing a lean and tanned torso. She leaned in and kissed him again.

_Gods, she actually wants too…!_ Khense thought as she removed his shirt and went for his jeans. He moved to take off her shirt as well, and she didn't flinch away this time, instead welcoming it. He pulled off her skirt, revealing the entirety of her alabaster skin. He pushed her down onto the bed as she kissed the nape of his neck, her lips lingering for just a moment…

Khense took in a deep breath as he waited for the sensation of her fangs piercing his skin. It never came. He exhaled slowly, somewhat relieved. He was not sure he wanted to know what being bitten by a vampire was like.

"Khense… you should know… if—mmm…"

Khense silenced her with a kiss as he pushed into her. He didn't care what the consequences were, just as long as she was here with him, tonight…

Lost as they were in their passionate love-making, neither noticed William Phillips standing outside Kat's shut and locked bedroom door, a deep scowl on his pale face.

* * *

A few hours later, Kat had fallen asleep. Khense lay sprawled on his back beside her, gently stroking her face, and staring up at the fluttering Fairy Lights. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

Khense awoke to find his head in pain. Wondering what could possibly have caused it, he glanced over at Kat, who was still sound asleep.

And then the pain in his head exploded. He sat up suddenly, yelling, and clutching at his forehead, trying, to no avail, to dull his nerves.

Kat awoke seconds later. "Khense!" She said sounding panicked.

Khense let out another yell as the searing pain reached a crescendo. Kat caught him before he fell out of the bed and onto the floor.

As abruptly as the pain had come, a voice resounded in his head.

_I knew this would happen… my poor Khense… it's too painful for him…_

His breathing shallow, Khense turned to Kat, staring directly into her vivid eyes. "K—Kat… what… What's happening to me…!" He tried to steady his uneven breathing. Kat kissed him once again, and the pain receded slowly. She broke away, a tear in her eye.

"I… I tried to warn you…" She whispered. "The Bond… it's always painful to humans when it forms…"

"What…?" Something struck Khense. "Oh, gods… the Mating Rules… I… I completely forgot…" His breathing a little steadier now, Khense looked at Kat. "So… This means…"

"…We're together until one of us dies."

**End.**

**Author's Note 2:** BWAHAHAHAHA! Left ya hanging! I must apologize for the nature of this particular chapter, but I needed to include it. I'm not sure whether it's entirely CRUCIAL to the plot, but it does move things along a little. I believe the additional scenes ARE in chronological order. Also, I apologize if Snape was OOC in the 3rd Additional Scene. The title for the 4th Additional Scene was borrowed from a song by AFT of the same name.

Well, that's all for "Blood & Darkness"! Join us again, same batty time, same batty channel for "The Sixth Year From Hell"! Ja mata ne!

**:Dark Jedi Princess:**


End file.
